


Lighter. Stem. Stubborn.

by HamB0ne



Category: TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Genre: Cigarettes, Gen, anyway it was 3AM when i wrote this pls enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 20:35:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13934898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamB0ne/pseuds/HamB0ne
Summary: Meouch thinks about his smoking habits.





	Lighter. Stem. Stubborn.

Meouch couldn’t recall when he had started smoking cigarettes, he wasn’t even sure if he picked the habit up on his own planet.

The years seemed to blend together, pieces of memories missing or a little too blurry. Did he see someone on planet 733-A smoking in an alleyway as he made a delivery? Maybe one of his many roommates introduced him to it? Perhaps he found a cigarette on the sidewalk as a kid and asked one of the locals what it was and when told he wanted to try it?

Whatever the case, Meouch always wondered if he could quit. He wanted to, most of the time, but wasn’t sure how to stop.

When he sat down and thought about it, he pictured his addiction as a large stem inside of him. A growth, so to speak.

The petals at the top of said growth was the positives he felt at the time of smoking. The relaxation, though all in his head, was hard to let go of. When he takes a final puff from his cigarette, he would watch as the petals broke off and fluttered to the floor, scattered around him.

Each thorn was a bit of stress, some thorns new and some old. One could be a thought or fear from his youth and then another could be from just that night. He had to feel them stab into him just to feel his calm. Climbing up the hurtful stem just to get to his happiness. By the time he would finish a cigarette, not only would his happiness and calm be on the floor, he would be bleeding and in pain.

He would crave another one.

The heat in the air around the petals is what made them brake off. The heat being the stress of knowing that this wasn’t going to last.

Most of the time, however, he smoked out of habit rather than fear of something.

Meouch wanted to stop, he just really didn’t know how. Burning it seemed to be the best option in his mind, burn it to the ground. But how do you hold a lighter to that stubborn stem inside of him without lighting the petals on fire?

**Author's Note:**

> hey-o! its me, cam the ham! so i wrote this at 3AM while listening to some jams. i used a random word generator which gave me the words that you see in the title! this was fun and im tryin to get back into the swing of writing. anyway! please let me know what you think of this. :3


End file.
